Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is the supporting protagonist of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)," a member of the Mane Seven, and a member of Elise Oriana III's Channel Six News reporter group. Voices * Izumi Kitta (Japanese) * Ashleigh Ball (English) * Analiz Sánchez (Latin America Spanish) * Eva Ordeig (Castilian Spanish) * ??? (Catalan) * Melanie Dambermont (French) * Marianne Verville (Canadian French) * Tanja Schmitz (German) * Federica Valenti (Italian) * Sandra de Castro (Portuguese) * Sílvia Suzy Pereira (Brazilian Portuguese) * Chén Kǎilì (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * ??? (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * Amy Tam Mei-king (Cantonese Chinese) * Cho Hyeon-jeong (Korean) * Annevig Schelde Ebbe (Danish) * Karina Mertens (Dutch) * Jill Wrethagen (Swedish) * Þórdís Björk Þorfinnsdóttir (Icelandic) * Anniken Marie Nielsen (Norwegian) * Thunwa Pakdeeumnat (Thai) * Lina Ivanova (Russian) * Agnieszka Mrozińska (Polish) * Katja Sirkiä (Finnish) * Zita Grúber (Hungarian) * Katerína Gkírgkis (Greek) * Lauren Savir (Hebrew) * Lama Hashim (Arabic) Story Descriptions Rainbow Dash is a teenage pegasus-like human with sky-blue skin, magenta eyes, rainbow colored hair with bangs hanging in the right side of her face, and wearing a blue short-sleeved button up shirt, a white short-sleeved shirt with a rainbow lightning bolt on it, tight fitting black biker shorts underneath a pink and white skirt, rainbow colored bracelets, matching knee socks, and light blue and white converse shoes. At night, her pajamas are a white short-sleeved shirt with short red sleeves, a rainbow cutie mark on it, and a yellow stripe between two red stripes, medium blue capri pants, and sometimes wears red slippers with light yellow stripes on them and tan soles. Her swimsuit is a dark blue two piece bikini with yellow lightning bolt symbols. Personality Character Relationships Soarin Upon meeting Soarin for the first time, Rainbow Dash slowly fell in love with him in the process. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Mobian Tracks * Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes * Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group * A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X * Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed Season 2 * Return of Loki's Group * The Incredible Shrinking Mobians * It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Enter the Pumpkinhead * Invasion of the Punk Mutants * Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More * New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Creatures from Dimension X * The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare * Return of the Jotundrome Season 3 *Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Mobians on Trial *Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi *The Maltese Spider *Sky Mobians *The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Cold as Ice *Yuffie the Hedgehog *Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Komodo Lumps *Mobians at the Earth's Core *Princess in Distress Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Characters